


It's Results Day

by X_The_Unicorn



Series: MCYT classical musicians au [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, anxiety attack, skeppy is a good friend, that i wish i have, the author doesn't know how to name their work, they are best friends your honor, this is my SIXTH work and i still don't know how to tag, what a generic title, when is ao3 gonna quit with those real names goddammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_The_Unicorn/pseuds/X_The_Unicorn
Summary: Ah. Good ol' results day. Makes people incredibly anxious, not the first time it does that.Especially for Bad this time.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, no - Relationship, the red egg will consume you if you ship them romantically
Series: MCYT classical musicians au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It's Results Day

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This work contains descriptions of an anxiety attack. Bad gets pretty freaked out by his own mind. I'm not sure of the intensity of it, please proceed with caution!
> 
> Gosh I'm so sorry I didn't write for a whole month! I've been meaning to write a Bad and Skeppy oneshot for the LONGEST time (basically right after On Adrenaline) but I kept unable to find the good inspiration for it until recently. 
> 
> If everything's fine for you, then enjoy!

Bad felt like he couldn’t breathe.

It was just starting to light up outside his window, the sky a pale blue, no sun to be seen yet. The room was dark, his crumpled blanket casting slight shadows over the bed. His eyes were blown wide open, staring into space as he desperately told himself to remember inhaling and exhaling regularly.

The bed was suddenly too warm for his liking, the room too suffocating. He pushed himself off bed, wincing slightly as his bare feet touched the ice cold ground. The humming of the aircon roared in his ears, along with his racing heartbeat.

He exited his room as silent as he could. Outside his room, it was quiet. The stagnant air somehow raised goosebumps on the back of his neck. Bad tiptoed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. The water was ice cold in his mouth, sending a bout of shivers across his entire being. Well. At least he could breathe better now.

His phone lit up with the beginning of his morning alarm, which he hurriedly switched off. Of course he woke up before his alarm. His mind had been telling him to stay on full alert since last night, and the anxiety started up even earlier, back in the morning the day before. He hated the way his mind randomly reminded him that something would happen today, and it was not going to be good.

Bad didn’t even realise he was pacing up and down until he heard another door open in the apartment.

“Good morning…” Skeppy greeted, rubbing his half opened eyes, steps dragging as he passed by Bad and headed to the kitchen.

“Skeppy! Did I wake you? I’m sorry---” Bad started, but was cut off by the younger, who was starting up the coffee machine. “No, my alarm woke me up. Why are you awake so early anyways? Don’t you have no classes today?”

“It’s results day…” Bad muttered and in the dark, Skeppy suddenly looked much more awake than moments ago.

“Oh dear. I get you.” He said empathetically. “When are they released?”

“They’re released online at noon.” Bad returned to the kitchen, sitting down at the dining table as he watched Skeppy insert two pieces of bread into the toaster. “Bad, do you want strawberry jam or peanut butter on your toast?”

“I don’t think I can stomach anything right now…”

“Says the person who forces me to eat breakfast even when I wake up past noon.”

That brought a small smile to Bad’s stiff face. “Strawberry jam please, thanks.” He replied.

The coffee machine beeped, and Skeppy put a cup under the nozzle of the machine. Aroma of coffee filled the air. “Mind if I turn on the lights, Bad?” 

“Go ahead.”

Skeppy flipped the light switch, both of them wincing at the sudden bright light in the room. Turning back to Bad, Skeppy’s eyes narrowed as they met Bad’s face.

“You look like shit, Bad.”

“Language.”

“I’m not lying though. Did you even sleep last night, dude?”

Bad carefully thought back to the previous night. He didn’t remember being asleep, but there were instances he snapped awake with a pang in his chest, before his mind decided that it was still to exhausted to function and he slipped back under the uneasy darkness. Not very well then, he concluded to himself. 

“I think so?”

“Your dark circles don’t even look this bad during your finals week.” Skeppy removed his cup from the coffee machine and turned it off. “No coffee for you, yet. You are going back to sleep.”

“I am older than you, Skeppy. Why are you mothering me?”

“Yeah right.” Skeppy retorted with a slight giggle. “At least I don’t look like a walking corpse at 7 in the morning.”

The toast popped out, creating a noise. Skeppy merely casted a side glance at the appliance while Bad flinched hard, the sudden movement causing small ripples across the surface of Skeppy’s coffee. Skeppy quickly reached forward to grab Bad’s hand, only for Bad to flinch even harder, almost toppling the cup over.

“Holy shit, I’m so sor---” “Sorry---” The two started at the same time, then fell silent.

“No touching then.” Skeppy stated flatly as Bad felt guilt bubbling in his chest, threatening to spill over. “I’m so sorry I’m jumpy, Geppy.”

“It’s okay, Bad. I understand what you’re going through.” Skeppy got up again to retrieve the toast, along with a butter knife and strawberry jam. He made a quick job of spreading the jam over both pieces of toast, biting into one of them and pushing the remaining one towards Bad.

“Eat. Then go lay on the couch.”

Bad silently complied, nibbling on the toast, barely tasting the sweet jam on the tip of his tongue. He watched Skeppy pull out his phone and started scrolling on what he presumed to be Twitter, occasionally snorting at what he saw. His mind floated back to the source of his anxieties. 

“Hello? Earth to Badboyhalo?”

He snapped into reality again, the toast going cold in his hand, and Skeppy’s worried gaze in front of him. “You really are not fine.”

“I am!” Bad quickly stuffed the rest of his toast into his mouth. “There, I’m done!” He stood up from his seat, ignoring the way his legs tremble. He was about to head back to his room to continue freaking out alone before feeling a pair of hands being placed on his shoulders, and suddenly he was being maneuvered to the couch in the living room and being sat down before being lied down.

“You. Sleep. Now.” Skeppy’s voice was warm and firm, drifting further away from him. He stared blankly at the ceiling before feeling earbuds being eased into his ears. Then, he heard soft piano music. His mind reluctantly began to relax, and his eyes slipped close on their own.

* * *

The next time he came to, the calming music was still playing in his ears. His limbs felt too heavy to move, reminiscing a good nap. The darkness behind his eyelids was comforting, and he almost drifted back to sleep.

Until reality came barricading into him all at once, and his eyes snapped open. He sat up straight, unable to catch his breath. He felt like he was about to throw up, his hands and feet were ice cold. He brought a trembling hand to his chest and pressed hard, while the other one had a death grip on the fabric of his pants. his mind was screaming, everything was too loud, what’s the time now---

“Hey Bad I bought--- Bad!” The front door swung open right on time, and there were sounds of things being placed harshly on the table and footsteps approaching him. 

Two hands took hold of his wrists and Bad shrieked. The hands immediately pulled away, leaving his wrists uncomfortably void of warmth. He vaguely registered a voice, low and smooth, melodic. Skeppy, his mind suggested. Skeppy was making some sort of hand gestures, akin to… breathing? Breathing! He subconsciously started to follow Skeppy’s gestures, breathing in and out.

His eyes cleared, and he saw Skeppy’s face, eyes full of worry.

“Can you hear me, Bad?”

He nodded.

“Do you know who I am and where you are?”

Another nod.

“Do you know what time is it?”

The clock was hung right across the wall, but Bad found that he couldn’t move his eyes away from Skeppy’s.

“It’s thirty minutes till noon--- woah slow down there!”

The erratic breaths restarted, and Skeppy raised his hands to try and grab his shoulders before quickly retreating. Skeppy’s eyes quickly darted around. Was he… thinking?

“Okay, okay. Bad, can you see me?”

A nod.

“Can you copy what my hands are doing?” Skeppy had sat down cross legged in front of him. His arms were wrapped around his chest, each hand on his opposite shoulder.

That, Bad thought, was not too hard to copy. Slowly, he raised his hands to mirror Skeppy’s action, pointedly ignoring how shaky they were. His cold and clammy hands contacted with his shoulders, sending a buzz down his spine.

“Well done. Now, do this.” Skeppy tap his right hand on his left shoulder lightly, followed by the opposite hand on his right shoulder. Seemed easy enough. Bad copied his action, feeling the vibrations as his hand met his shoulders. The tapping continued alternately, Bad focusing solely on the vibrations and the patting sounds which sounded oddly calming.

His hands were getting harder to lift up and drop down. His breathing has slowed. His eyes were closing, but he forced them to stay open. He didn’t know how much time had passed, and for once it seemed like it didn’t matter. 

“Bad?” Skeppy’s gentle voice brought him to attention.

“Yeah?” Bad croaked, wincing at the way his voice cracked at the single syllable.

“Are you good now?”

“As far as I can, yeah.”

“Wait here.”

Skeppy made quick yet controlled motions across the apartment, bringing a glass of water to him. Bad gulped it down, sighing at the way his throat was soothed immediately--- was he screaming before? Skeppy sat down beside him and reached into his backpack. He pulled out his laptop and started it up before placing it on the table in front of the couch.

“We’re checking it together. You feeling good to type the address yourself?”

Bad hummed, typing the website address slowly. He took a moment to check his own phone for his password. Before too soon, the cursor was hovering over the fateful button labelled “Log In”.

“They better not crash the website.” Skeppy joked lightly, earning a small chuckle out of Bad. “Highly unlikely.” Bad replied, glancing at the bottom right corner for the time. Four minutes left.

“If I pass them, I’ll be able to graduate.” Bad said, “that’s why I’m freaking out. I wasn’t able to last year…”

“Say no more.” Skeppy interrupted softly. “I believe you can do it.”

“Really?”

“Surely.”

“Promise?”

“I can’t, but sure.”

Bad snickered lightly at the reply.

One minute left.

“This is the longest four minutes in my entire life.”

“This isn’t even my results and I’m getting worked up.”

“Are you getting worried on behalf of me?”

“More like excited. Can’t wait to see you with that stupid graduate hat on your head.”

“Don’t insult the academic cap like that, Skeppy.”

The clock struck noon. Without further hesitation, Bad clicked on the button, the webpage showing up after a few seconds of buffering. 

“Holy muffins, I thought the website’s going to crash.”

Bad received a chuckle in return.

Both Bad and Skeppy skipped most of the page and headed straight towards the bottom.

The number “3.6” stood out sharply.

“Graduating?” Skeppy whispered.

“Graduating.” Bad whispered back.

It was almost anticlimatic. There were no screaming, no cheers, no popping of champagne. Only silence.

“Can I touch you now, Bad?” Skeppy whispered and Bad looked at him, eyes shining.

Wordlessly, he opened his arms, and Skeppy crashed straight into him, wrapping his arms around his torso tightly. He was no longer cold.

And the tears, they finally came.

* * *

“Do you want to talk about it, Bad?”

“Talk about what?”

“Your response just now…” Skeppy said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. It turned out that Skeppy had bought muffins from the school cafeteria, the flavours that Bad loved the most. They were seated at the dining table, Bad in significantly better condition, a cup of coffee in front of him. (“Morning coffee at afternoon,” Skeppy had giggled, earning a playful jab to his side.)

“I guess I had a bit of an anxiety attack.” Bad admitted. “Or I just got overly anxious over my results, since I don’t actually have a diagnosis for clinical anxiety.”

“You’re sounding awfully scientific over there.”

“Anyways. I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry that I scared you.”

“It’s fine. I’m glad I was able to help.”

“Speaking of helping!” Bad lighted up as he sipped on his coffee. “Thank you for that tap-tap thingy! That helped a lot, honestly.”

“It was something I picked up from a drama I watched over sem break.”

“Skeppy you watch dramas?”

“That’s NOT the fucking point, Bad!”

“Language you muffinhead!”

“Go tell that to the kids you’re gonna teach after this!”

“Don’t get off topic! Also, don’t talk with your mouth full!”

There was a brief silence before the two broke into laughter. Bad’s chest felt light, and his nagging mind was silent for the first time since the week before. A lighthearted silence filled the air for a while before Bad broke it.

“Geppy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for everything today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> “So do I get to attend your convocation?”
> 
> “That depends on how many invitations they give out per student.”
> 
> “Let’s say if they give out three per student---”
> 
> “It’s easy. My parents, and my Rat.”
> 
> “BADBOYHALO.”
> 
> .....................
> 
> First of all, WHY IS THIS SHORTEST WORK IN MY ENTIRE SERIES. Why is my work getting shorter and shorter over time. And it's getting off topic a bit as well- but I'm not apologising for that. I'll try to write more music related works but the whole "classical musicians" setting is just for the background because I'm mostly uncomfortable with real IRL fics and I don't have the brain cells for Dream SMP lore related fics.
> 
> With that being said... HOLY CRAP THE RED EGG LORE STREAM IS CRAZY.
> 
> Anyways back onto this fic. 11th was my results day- Bad's reaction in this fic was pretty much my own reaction, even though I don't have a proper diagnosis for anxiety. Almost all of Bad's inner thoughts were mine, too. I'm not writing a panic attack here, it's an anxiety attack: slow building, symptoms persist over a longer time compared to a panic attack. 
> 
> The grounding method Skeppy used on Bad here is the butterfly tapping method- stumbled across it on a Twitter thread last week, was apparently used in the Kdrama "It's Okay to be Not Okay", which is probably the unnamed drama Skeppy watched over sem break in the fic. It's simple and pretty effective on me, and I think everyone should know about it so I wrote it into a fic. I'm NOT romantizing any mental illnesses here.
> 
> Oh and the last section was added because I was struggling to hit 2k words. So have some (most probably out of place) fluff :)
> 
> As for my results, it came out (surprisingly) well! Last year was very rough for me so I wish that this year will be better in all aspects! Oops, I think I just said my birthday wish out loud haha
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I do have a few Dream SMP fic ideas but they're all already outdated before they can be written. I have like two November 16th fics and an exile arc fic outlined but the events are already so long ago no one's writing about the events anymore :'D
> 
> It's after midnight here and I don't really know if I'm missing any important notes to this fic but for now I'll stop ranting. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
